


Hush, Hush

by firelord65



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Hush, Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Every part of him wanted Michael, yet he had to keep his intentions hidden. A captain couldn’t make passes at officers, never mind convicted mutineers. That didn’t stop him from looking nor did it stop her from noticing.

Tucked into his ready room just feet from the bridge, there was much that could be done if two could keep their mouths shut. Or filled.

Michael looked gorgeous from below, above, naked, clothed - you name it. All Lorca had to do was keep quiet. Nothing to let on that this wasn’t the first time they’d snuck around and broken captain’s etiquette.


End file.
